


To Good Health

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Rowena convinces the reader to assist with a rather…unorthodox…healing spell.





	To Good Health

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @marril96: Reader left her for a short while and when she returned, she found her burned. She thought she was dead, but then she started healing. But the process is very slow. When she heals enough to talk, they agree to do a healing ritual. They cast the spell, and the final ingredient is sex. Reader is very reluctant about it, but she does it ‘cause Rowena asked her to. Reader goes slow and gentle on her as to not hurt her more. And as the sex progresses, Rowena’s injuries start healing more rapidly. Reader talks to her throughout it all, asking for permission for every single thing to make sure she’s okay with it. By the end of it she’s full healed. And in the end there’s cuddles and tears, and promises she’ll protect her… Lots of dialogue, like before. Please?

“You can’t possibly be serious.”

Rowena, ignoring your disbelieving tone, leveled you with a flat stare. “Have you ever known me to joke about magic, dear?”

You shook your head, carefully perching on the edge of her bed lest you disturb her injuries. “Well no, but…sex magic? That can’t be a real thing.”

“Not sex magic per se,” she stressed, easing herself higher against the mound of pillows at her back, “like I said, it’s a spell to accelerate the healing process. The final step just happens to be- well, sex.”

“Explain to me again how that isn’t sex magic.” Rowena didn’t respond, her stare never wavering. Heaving a sigh, you took one of her hands between your own, sandwiching her cold fingers in your grip. “It’s not that I don’t want to have sex, Ro, cuz believe me I do, but I don’t want to hurt you. After what Lu- what that bastard did to you, I couldn’t bear it if you got worse because of me…you’ve been through enough.”

 

Her gaze softened, slender fingers holding tight to your own. “You won’t, love. A little tumble between the sheets isn’t going to hurt me, I promise. Besides, I’ve seen this particular spell’s effects and they are truly…potent.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive, dear.”

Though you were far from convinced, you loathed to see her in pain. If she swore this spell would help her heal faster than you were willing to give it a try. Pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand, you nodded. “Okay.”

Beaming, Rowena gave your fingers one final squeeze before slipping free of your grip. “Thank you, love, truly. You’ve taken such good care of me.”

“Of course, Ro- I’d do anything for you.”

“I know; now, help me up.”

“Are you sure you should be standing so soon?” Despite your promise to help, the last thing you wanted was for her to strain herself more than necessary.

“I’ll be fine,” she stressed, “and after the spell is complete, I’ll be even better. I need to draw the sigils for the spell, and both of us will need to be present when the magic is cast.”

“If you say so…”

You swallowed back any further protests, easing her from the bed and to her feet. She wobbled, a bit unsteady at first, but shook off your hands and limped her way to the altar room. Hovering nearby, arms out and ready to catch her should she stumble, you watched as she sketched the sigils onto the wood floor. When you saw how winded she was getting from just that tiny bit of exertion, you forced her to sit to the side and rest. Proud and independent though she was, Rowena allowed you to take over, directing you on how to complete the sigils and the exact arrangement for the candles.

Once everything was arranged to her precise specifications, Rowena had you mix up a thick paste, adding a few drops of her blood to the concoction. The paste ready, she shed her flimsy robe, naked body on full display. She took the bowl of paste from you, swirling a finger in the mixture and set about painting various symbols across her pale skin, chanting under her breath in Latin.

Some of them you recognized, meant to convey good health and longevity. Others were entirely unfamiliar, power emanating from every curve and line. You painted the areas she couldn’t reach, adorning her back while she chanted on. Cuts and florid bruises were scattered across her body, fading to an angry yellow against her creamy flesh. Brought up short by the reminders of Lucifer’s cruelty, you paused a moment to press a gentle kiss to the largest before drawing a sigil just above it.

Your task complete, Rowena had you strip down to nothing, leaving you as bare as she: it was time to begin. Kneeling in the center of the large ring of candles, she took your hands in hers, lacing your fingers together as she began to chant. The flames around you began to flicker as a breeze blew from nowhere, casting dancing shadows all around you. 

Goosebumps dotted you all over as she spoke, growing louder with each syllable, the very air growing thick and heavy with the promise of power. She clutched at you, her nails biting into your skin to leave tiny crescents. The wind whipped all around you, Rowena’s voice barely audible over the dull roar. At last, she shouted the last word, tugging you flush against her body and sealing her mouth over yours.

You returned her fevered kiss, pressing in as close as you dared. Her tongue prodded demandingly at your lips, and you opened to let her in. She swept inside, tasting of ozone, seeking out all the nooks and crannies of your mouth. There was nothing to do but give in, let her take what she wanted until you were both drunk from it. It had been so long since you’d held her like this, allowed yourself to get lost in the magic that was her kiss, her touch. Neither of you noticed the wind coming to a standstill, the candles burning steadily.

Untangling your hands from hers, you buried them in her riot of curls, drawing away for a much need breath. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, you rested your forehead against her own. “You’re sure this is okay?”

“I’m not going to break, my girl. Please, I…I need you.”

Barely stifling a groan of want, you let her coax you into another kiss, this one slower, unhurried. Your eyes drifted shut as Rowena ran her hands along your naked back, sliding down to cup the curve of your ass. You squeaked into her mouth when she gave you a playful pinch, her lips curling under yours into a teasing grin.

In retaliation, you trailed a hand down her chest, rolling and tugging at one of her nipples. She moaned at the touch, head tilting back as she leaned into you further still. Kissing across her jaw, you nuzzled her throat, nipping at the tender skin before licking away the sting. Mindful of the paint covering her skin, you kissed your way to her unoccupied breast, curling your tongue around the pebbled bud and sucking languidly. She crooned for more, and you strove to obey the command.

Switching to her other breast, you gave it the same attention as the first, lapping at the nipple hungrily, her skin salty under your tongue. Breathy moans and sighs filled the air, little mewling purrs of pleasure echoing throughout the room. Slick gathered between your thighs, arousal curling low in your belly. She kneaded at your ass, her touch growing needier as you laved at her. It was hard to think, hard to breathe; all around you was Rowena, and you would have it no other way.

“Think you can take more?” you asked around the nipple in your mouth.

“Yes,” she hissed demandingly.

Shifting onto your back, you pulled her atop you, using your body as a cushion from the unforgiving floor. One hand at her breast, the other wrapped around a silky thigh, you positioned her to straddle you, notching a leg against the wet heat between her legs. Bracing herself on your knees, she rocked against you, swiveling her hips in lazy circles. You released her nipple with one last lick, leaning back on your elbows to watch her move above you.

She was utterly shameless, riding your thigh with abandon as she chased her pleasure. Her breasts swayed with every roll of her hips, pert nipples begging for your attention. Hard though it was to ignore such temptation, you contented yourself with watching her undulate above you, red curls swaying. Her skin glistened with sweat, flushed from exertion and the heat of the candles surrounding you.

In the flickering candlelight, it was difficult to tell at first, but you were startled to realize her injuries were, in fact, healing. The sigils glowed a dull purple, lending her an ethereal and otherworldly aura. Her bruised and damaged flesh knit itself back together before your very eyes, leaving her creamy skin unblemished, all trace of Lucifer’s tortures undone. Gazing up at her in wonder, you marveled at the fact that this woman had chosen you to share her bed and her life.

Unable to hold back any longer, you dragged her down to capture her lips in a desperate kiss, arms going around her back to pull her close. Flat on your back, she stretched out along the full length of your body, your sweat soaked bodies gliding against one another in a frenzied dance of desire and need. Your kisses dragged on and on, full of teeth and tongue and hunger. You could feel the frantic beat of her heart thudding away beneath her breasts, matched only by your own.

The coil of arousal wound ever tighter as you raced toward the edge of release. Your thigh glistened with her sweet slick, the heady aroma of sex thick in the air. Judging from the pitch of her breathy moans, you could tell she was close. Skimming your hands down her slippery skin, you grasped her hips with both hands, angling her body so her clit rubbed directly against your thigh. 

Rowena gasped into your mouth, rutting against you with even more force and increased desperation. You urged her on, pussy aching with the need for stimulation. As if she heard your unvoiced prayers, a slender hand slipped between your legs, seeking out that straining bundle of nerves yearning for her touch. There was no holding back the mewling whimper that escaped you, body arching beneath hers, thighs trembling as she teased and toyed with your clit.

Tearing your mouth from hers, your head fell back with a groan as she worked you ever higher, pleasure threatening to overwhelm you. Two fingers wiggled past the slippery folds of your pussy, twisting and thrusting, filling you just right. Your fingers dug into her hips, encouraging her to go faster, to take what she needed. Rowena needed no encouragement, her needy little groans loud in your ears as she rode you harder than ever.

A strangled gasp was torn from your lips when her thumb pressed down hard on your clit, sending you catapulting over the edge. Pleasure burst forth from your center, swamping you in ecstasy as she kept fucking into you with her fingers, determined to draw out your release. Rowena followed you not long after, her tiny frame going stiff as she hit her peak, shuddering out her climax. Crooning nonsense in her ear, you let her work her way through it, mind muddled by exquisite bliss.

Gradually slowing to a stop, the two of you lay entwined on the floor, chests heaving as you floated back to reality. You were sticky and sore from the hard ground, covered in sweat and slick. The painted sigils had not endured the frenzied fucking, paste smeared across you both. It hardly mattered- they’d served their purpose, Rowena hale and healthy once again.

Whining from oversensitivity when she withdrew her fingers from your channel, you wrapped your arms around her, running your fingers through her hair and whispering words of endearment in her ear. You promised to never leave her again, that you would always be there for her. If- when- Lucifer returned, you vowed you would be with her this time. Nuzzling you in a rare display of open affection, Rowena shushed your murmured reassurances.

“Enough of that, darling girl- I know I can count on you to stay by my side should the need arise.”

Pressing a kiss to her temple, you promised, “Always.”


End file.
